Pros & Cons
by RochelleCO4
Summary: Lost chapter from No Holds Barred. CM Punk and Colt Cabana discuss Punk's potential relationship with Georgie, and Colt suggests playing a game of Pros & Cons to help him make up his mind. Set in December 2013, between chapter 36 and 37 in part 1. ONE SHOT


**_Author's Note: I present to you the special lost chapter from No Holds Barred to celebrate my 50th chapter, voted by you guys. There will be more special chapters to come so watch this space...  
>Drop me a review, let me know what you think. Thanks.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 2013<em>**

It was the day after the WWE Christmas party and Colt Cabana was excited to see his best friend. The WWE staff had two weeks off for Christmas, the only real holiday they got a year and CM Punk was planning on spending every moment in his beloved Chicago with his best friend and fellow wrestler. Excited to have a long overdue catch up with his buddy, he walked up the drive to Punk's multi-million dollar townhouse with a pizza box in one hand and a crate of Pepsi Max in the other.

'Hello honey, I'm hooooome!' Colt called as he let himself in to Punk's house using his own key that got cut for him.

He looked around perplexed to see the house was eerily quiet. He wondered whether Punk had actually arrived yet until he spotted his suitcase in the hallway.

'And I come baring gifts.' He called loudly, frowning at the lack of response.

He plonked the pizza and soda on the kitchen worktop and made his way to the living room. He chuckled out loud to the sight of Punk sprawled out on his sofa, faced down and fast asleep. Kneeling down he got close right to his ear and yelled as loud as he could.

'ARE YOU NAPPING?!'

Punk jumped with a jolt, scrambling to his knees in confusion and flapping his limbs around. Colt couldn't contain his laughter at a bewildered and alarmed Punk, whose hair was sticking up to one side and his clothes were crumpled.

'CM Punk... Napping?!' Colt asked in disbelief as Punk slowly regained consciousness.

'So what if I am? What's the big deal?' He yawned, stretching his arms before standing up and walked out the living room and towards the kitchen.

'Nothing, it's just...Well... You don't sleep, bro.' Colt pointed out to his friend as he followed him in the kitchen.

'I'm tired.' Punk grumbled.

He smiled in appreciation of the sight of pizza and soda in his kitchen. Wasting no time he hopped on to a stool and cracked open a can before opening up the pizza box and offering Colt the first slice.

'Yeah? Why's that? Your little British spark plug wearing you out?' Colt winked taking a seat as he took a bite of Chicago's finest veggie pizza.

'You've got no idea...' Punk smirked, helping himself to the extra large pizza.

'You gotta increase your stamina, old man.' Colt chuckled.

'It was a long night! I had to endure the Christmas party and I've been at an airport all morning, don't forget.' Punk protested.

'Oh yeah, how did the party go?' Colt asked as he got up from his stool and strolled over to the fridge, getting himself a beer. He often kept beers in Punk's fridge because he was there more than Punk was.

'Same old.' Punk grumbled.

'Did Georgie like her present?' Colt grinned, sitting back down in front of his friend.

'Yes Colt. She loved it. You're a genius. I wouldn't function without you.' Punk retorted dryly, helping himself to another pizza.

'Well I already knew that! So did you invite her to Chi-Town for New Years?' Colt probed.

'Yeah. She's coming.' Punk responded shyly, smiling to himself.

'Awesome! You gotta hurry up and organise a party.' Colt proclaimed wearing a wide smile on his face.

'Nah, I was thinking against that. H2O are playing a gig here, so I'll just take her to that.' Punk shrugged as Colt looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Dude. She hates your punk music, remember?' Colt reminded his friend, shaking his head.

'Fine. I'll take her to a club afterwards.' Punk huffed.

'This is not very romantic, bro.' Colt teased, causing Punk to grumble and rub his face with his hands.

'She's not my girlfriend.'

'Yeah but you sooooo want her to be. Go on, admit it.' Colt urge, ripping Punk's hands away from his face to look at his strained expression.

'Honestly I don't know. I like her a lot... but it's not that simple. There are reasons for and against.' Punk groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

'Like what?' Colt asked bewildered.

He shook his head at his tattooed friend. Punk could be such a drama queen at times, always trying to over complicate a situation instead of following his heart. He knew full well that Punk was crazy about Georgie, he'd known since the day he first met her. And now it was up to him to make Punk open his eyes and finally see it for himself. A light bulb flashed in his head as he turned to his friend with the most mischievous expression on his face.

'I'll tell you what, why don't we play a game of Pros and Cons?' Colt smiled much to the horror of Punk.

'Seriously?!' He asked, looking at Colt like he had two heads.

'Yeah man. We'll make a list and base your decision on that.' Colt instructed casually whilst sipping his beer.

'You've been watching too much Friends.' Punk quipped, raising his eyebrow at his excitable buddy.

'Come on, man. Let's give it a go.'

'Fine.' Punk grumbled, already regretting agreeing to this.

'I'll go get a pen and paper.' Colt announced, beaming from ear to ear.

The Straight Edge Superstar watched on in amusement as Colt rummaged round his draws in search for a pen and paper. Punk wasn't about to go to his rescue, instead choosing to sit back and carry on eating his pizza. Unfortunately for Punk, Colt managed to retrieve a note pad and pen and within seconds he resumed his position sitting next to his suspected lovesick best friend.

'Ok. Let's start with the Pros.' Colt instructed with the most serious expression on his face. 'Obviously she's a hottie!'

'It's hard not to notice when you keep pointing that out to me.' Punk grumbled, raising his eyebrow.

'Alright, obvious hottie.' Colt smirked, jotting down on the notepad. 'Next.'

'Well... I'd be lying if I said the sex wasn't good.' Punk sniggered with a naughty glint in his olive eyes, holding his hands out in front of him.

'Just good? Dude, she's got you so worn out you're napping!'Colt chuckled as Punk rolled his eyes at him.

'Fine. It's great. Really great actually.' Punk grinned, daydreaming to himself.

'Yeah we get the point.' Colt coughed, clearing his throat. 'Next.'

'She's smart. Like really smart. When she texts me she uses proper grammar and never abbreviates her words. I love that.' Punk exclaimed enthusiastically, his eyes wide with appreciation at the memory of her messages.

'Ok. So you've got a hard on for good grammar. Alright.' Colt chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at what Punk was telling him as he wrote that down on the notepad. He really was lovesick.

'She's actually really funny.' Punk contemplated after a pause. 'And she gets my humour.'

'You mean your smart ass mouth doesn't offend her?' Colt joked.

'She's a smart ass too.' Punk pointed out.

'I know, this is why you're perfect for each other.' Colt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Punk sighed at Colt's over enthusiasm over the entire situation. There was no denying his friend was fond of Georgie and could see the chemistry between them. However that didn't erase Punk's reservations. But for now he was thinking about all the things about her that made him smile.

'I like the fact she's got a mind of her own, you know? Amy was always such a follower whilst Georgie is so strong willed.' Punk nodded as he mentally compared his most recent ex to his current object of his affection.

'You like how she challenges you?' Colt asked as Punk nodded vigorously.

'It's not just me, Colt. You should see her at work with the other guys. And with the suits in the boardroom. Even with the bosses.' He laughed to himself. 'She's strong, and I need that in a woman.'

'Such a good poster boy for feminism.' Colt teased, adding to his list.

'Mock me all you want but between the two of us, who's the one getting laid?' Punk spoke dryly, winking at Colt.

'Point taken.' Colt grumbled, folding his arms after swallowing the last bit of pizza.

Punk sat back, swigging his soda before speaking out loud. 'She's feisty.'

'That she is.' Colt agreed as he carried on writing on the notepad.

'She's a bit of a hothead... But I like that.' Punk shrugged casually.

'Something you've got in common.' Colt winked.

'Yeah but she's real cute when she's angry.' Punk grinned.

'Even when she's angry at you?' Colt asked, idly doodling on the paper.

'Especially when she's angry at me. I mean who on earth chucks a bottle of water over CM Punk's head and gets away with it?' Punk scoffed arrogantly, with his eyes bright at the memory of that moment with Georgie.

'She'd metaphorically kick your ass in a heartbeat.' Colt quipped, tapping his pen with his chin.

'I know.' He agreed.

'Alright, anymore?' Colt asked, as Punk thought about his response.

'She's down to earth.' He spoke after a pause. 'There's no airs or graces, none of that Hollywood bullshit about her.'

'Well obviously not or she wouldn't be fooling around with your scruffy tattooed ass.' Colt winked as Punk snorted at him.

Smiling to himself and daydreaming, Punk thought about all the things he liked about Georgie and said the first thing that popped in his head.

'She pouts in her sleep.'

Colt's head popped up, alarmed by what he just heard. He raised his eyebrows as high as they could be lifted and looked at Punk open mouthed. He was used to seeing Punk romancing women, but he was never vocally mushy about any woman during guy talk. This was most definitely a first.

'What? It's cute!' Punk protested, noting the look of horror on Colt's face.

'I'm gonna puke.' He grumbled, throwing his pen down.

'Hey, this was your idea!' Punk accused, gesturing at the notepad in front of him.

'I know. Let's get to the cons before I vomit in your kitchen.' Colt muttered, picking up his pen whilst Punk pondered his response.

'Fine. She's clueless about baseball.' He spoke after a pregnant pause.

'What?! That can't be a real reason.' Colt said incredulously.

'I love baseball.' Punk stated simply, avoiding his friend's gaze.

'Alright, hit me with your next one.' Colt laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

'She hates my music. Every time I put punk or metal she whinges and moans about it.' Punk grumbled at the image of Georgie complaining about his love for punk rock.

'Punk sucks, man.' Colt stated bluntly, causing his friend to frown at him.

'Don't you start.' Punk warned, narrowing his eyes at him.

'Are you really gonna use this as a reason not to be with an awesome chick? Cos of your shitty music?' Colt scoffed as he scribbled on his notepad.

'It just emphasises how little we have in common. And my music is not shitty!' Punk protested, his voice raising several octaves.

'Whatever you say, bro. Next.'

Punk sighed, rubbing his forehead before speaking in a low voice. 'She's got a hell of a temper.'

'Wait... Didn't you just say you liked her feistiness?' Colt challenged, perplexed by his friend's change of tune.

'Yeah I do.' Punk admitted.

'And now you're saying you don't like her temper.' Colt spoke slowly, trying to comprehend where his head was at.

'Look, I love her being feisty and sassy. I love that side of her. But she's got a really ugly temper... Yes so do I, I know and that's could be a problem.' He ranted, before taking a moment to pause for breath. His voice got smaller as he spoke his thoughts out loud. 'What if we clash too much? What if we just snap and she decides she wants out one day?'

'Isn't that a risk everyone takes when they start a relationship?' Colt asked diplomatically.

'I guess.' Punk sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Are you just anxious because her being feisty and having a mind of her own, things you like about her, could eventually work against you?' Colt asked directly, looking Punk directly in the eye.

Despite his comedy gimmick Colt was always highly insightful, especially when it came to the mind of Punk. He paid close attention to his best friend, often having realisations before Punk did. His mind was far sharper than people realised.

'Alright Dr Cabana, point taken.' Punk grumbled in defeat, admitting Colt was spot on with his observation.

'Just cos she doesn't take your moody bullshit doesn't mean she's gonna dump you as the first hurdle.'

'Noted.' Punk exhaled loudly.

They sat in silence for awhile before Punk piped up with his next point. '

'Anyway... She hates running. And the gym. In fact the only time she's active outside the bedroom is when she's in a bar dancing and drinking the place dry.' He snorted, shaking his head to himself.

'Are you being serious?' Colt asked, dropping his pen and raising his voice. 'I know you don't have a problem with her not being an athlete despite your entire dating history being wrestlers.'

'No, that's not what I mean' Punk frowned, struggling to comprehend himself which was unusual for the man. 'Being athletic is not a requirement to being with me.'

'But yet you still mention it. Is this because you might be worried you two lack things in common?' Colt asked bluntly.

Punk stomach dropped at Colt's words. He had him all figured out, and suddenly he felt exposed and venerable for the first time. There was no point denying his feelings, not to Colt. So he opened up.

'What if she finds me boring?' He asked in a small voice. 'The morning runs and the Straight Edge lifestyle don't paint an exciting picture for a party girl in her mid twenties.'

Colt couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing. He suppressed a smile at the knowledge of Georgie obviously getting under Punk's skin to the point he was expressing real self consciousness and self doubt. He knew for certain that there was no way Punk and Georgie were a casual affair. This meant he was determined to make Punk see that him and Georgie was worth a real shot.

'You must know how ridiculous you sound right now. It's not like you to be insecure about women.' Colt commented bluntly.

'She's not just any other woman, Scotty.' Punk snapped.

'Exactly! She likes you, Phil. You think she gives a damn that you run for two hours a day and don't drink? She travelled with you on the bus day in day out. She knows what you're about. Now stop being such a little bitch and actually give me real reasons against dating her.' Colt ordered passionately, pointing his finger at his friend.

'I hate you.' Punk responded with a half smile.

'You love me. Next.'

'Fine.' Punk sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted as he thought what was next on his list. 'She's a company girl.'

'I though you said she stands up to the suits.' Colt challenged as he wrote down the next point on the notepad.

'She does. But she's still a McMahon darling working for Creative. I don't want that to ever come between us.' Punk frowned.

'So don't let it.' Colt spoke simply.

'It's not that simple. It's one thing to clash in the boardroom... But there is a worry that we'd bring our work home with us and argue about it.' Punk argued, vocalising his insecurities and worries that he'd thought about since they started fooling around.

'Then don't let it. Come on man, do you actually have a genuine reason to not ask her to be your girl the second you see her next week?' Colt asked impatiently, tapping his pen on the notepad and rolling his eyes at his long term buddy.

'Well...There's this one thing...'

'Go on.' Colt urged, mentally preparing himself to shoot down his next ridiculous suggestion.

'She's sorta secretive.' Punk admitted in a quiet voice. 'I mean there's something really shady about her past, particularly her ex.'

'Yeah?' Colt asked with intrigue.

'We all have a past. I'm just worried that hers is still haunting her.' Punk admitted as he silently recalled the day he had that Skype interview with Georgie and a dirt sheet journalist who dropped the bombshell on her apparent violent ex. That felt like so long ago, and so much had happened since then. To think that he and Georgie more or less hated each other back then made his head spin.

'Maybe it is. Are you gonna let that get in the way of your happiness?' Colt asked directly.

He put his pen down and tried to gage Punk's reaction. The look on his face said it all, he was a man tormented and agonized by his relentless and overwhelming feelings for this woman.

'That's what I thought.' Colt smirked, commenting on his reaction. 'Right, is that it? Any other cons to add?'

'I don't think so.' Punk shook his head, deep in thought and thinking about Colt's wise advice.

'So... looking at this list it is obvious you are totally crazy about her.' Colt announced, chucking the notebook in front of Punk.

'How so?'

'All your cons are lame and clutching at straws. Doesn't like baseball? Are you kidding me?!' Colt argued, shaking his head in disbelief.

'I watch a lot of baseball, its important!' Punk protested, throwing his hands in the air.

'Face it, there's real reason not to be crazy about this chick and you know it.' Colt snorted bluntly, waving the notepad in Punk's face. 'You're just making bullshit excuses cos you're anxious about possible rejection.'

'I hate you.' Punk mumbled with his head in his hands.

'Again, you me. You know I'm right.' Colt grinned, placing the notepad in Punk's lap.

'Fine.' Punk sighed in defeat.

'You want her to be your girlfriend.' Colt stated as Punk looked up giving his friend eye contact.

'Yes.' He finally admitted causing Colt to let out an exaggerated sigh, and stand on his feet in an animated manner.

'You don't really care that she is clueless about baseball, can't stand your shitty music and likes to drink in bars you hate.' He announced, raising his fists in the air victoriously and dancing around his still seated friend.

'That's right.' Punk nodded, finally accepting his feelings to himself and Colt.

'And you're crazy about her sharp wit, grammatically correct text messages and her temper tantrums. And you're a creep that watches her in her sleep.' He sang, hopping round him.

'You're loving this aren't you?' Punk scowled.

'Not as much as you love Georgie.' Colt winked, causing Punk to throw the notepad at his head.

Colt chuckled out loud as he strolled to the fridge to grab himself another beer whilst Punk sat silently.

'So what's the verdict?' Colt asked breaking the silence. 'You gonna take the plunge and finally make thing official between you two?'

'Maybe. You've been a great help, now let's talk about something else.' Punk urged, now wanting to change the subject.

'Sure. Wanna hear who's next on my podcast?' Colt asked, taking a long swig of his beer and taking back his seat.

Before Punk had a chance to respond he felt a vibration in his pocket, followed by the sound of his message tone. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he couldn't help but grin to himself as he received a text from the lady in question.

_**Dollface: **__Hey, hope you're ok. I just got to Brooklyn after a long cab ride with a crazy taxi driver! I'm really looking forward to Chicago next week. I've checked the weather report, it's going to be freezing! You better stand by your promise to keep me warm. ;-) Anyway, have a good Christmas and say hi to Colt for me! Xx_

'Earth to Punk!' Colt yelled from opposite him.

'Sorry.' Punk muttered sheepishly, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

'Let me guess, text from your future woman.' Colt drawled with a smirk.

'Yeah.' Punk admitted shyly.

'You got it bad, bro!' Colt chuckled slapping him on the back as Punk sighed deeply, frowning to himself.

'That I do.'


End file.
